


A Drink, A Dare, A Kiss

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [5]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Dare, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Prompts: hurt - @julychoiceschallenge ; @wackydrabbles “Sure, alcohol solves most problems, but in this particular case, I don’t think it will help.” ; @choicesweeklychallenge “Lord! You’ll be the death of me!”Notes: This is random and just for fun and really has no actual point. I guess it takes place in later parts of Book One or perhaps between the two books. Olivia and Bryce are together and everyone knows but haven’t really labeled it yet.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	A Drink, A Dare, A Kiss

Bryce drummed his fingers on the bar table, his lips turned inward as he contemplated the dare he had received. 

Jackie shrugged at his dismay. “Vodka may not be the answer, but it’s worth a shot.”

**“Sure, alcohol solves most problems, but in this particular case, I don’t think it will help**.” Bryce shook his head as he eyed the shot glass considering his options. He’d never turned down a dare before, but this one was going to hurt.

Before he could reach for it, Jackie’s hand was already there. “I don’t know, I feel better already,” she smirked, clapping the glass back on the table.

“In what universe is alcohol the solution to any problem?” Olivia questioned returning to the table with the fries and nachos they had ordered. 

“Not to get technical,” Elijah sipped his cold beer. “But, I believe Chemistry would argue that alcohol is always a solution.” 

Sienna nodded enthusiastically, “He’s not wrong.”

“And if you still have a problem, then you just haven’t had enough _solution_ yet,” Jackie added.

“Is the self-proclaimed King, doing it or not?” Rafael smirked over the rim of his glass. 

“What is this dare that has you so flustered anyway. I didn’t think there was anything you wouldn’t do,” Olivia questioned curiously, stirring her mint mojito with the two little straws amused by Bryce’s discomfort. She had never seen him nervous before, she hated to admit it but, she quite enjoyed knowing there was something even the great party boy was apprehensive about. 

“I have to post a picture to Pictagram with–” Bryce’s eyes fell closed as he shuttered. “Messy hair.”

“Oh, the horror?” Olivia rolled her eyes, expecting more, but none came. “Seriously?! That’s it?” 

His eyes were wide and she could feel the vibration from his foot tapping against the floor beside her. **“Lord! You’ll be the death of me!”**

She slid closer, turning into him. Her fingers flirted with the back of his neck as she pulled his lips to hers, ignoring the growing cheers and whistles around them. Her hands drifted over his head, his hair rustling and shifting as she tangled her fingers through it as her kisses kept him trapped.

She reached for her phone from her back pocket as she kissed her way across his jaw, whispering in his ear, “now, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

Before he could fix what she had done, she took the picture of his tousled hair and held it up to him. “There.” 

His head tilted to the side as he admired his image. “Damn, I still look good! Text it to me and I’ll post it.”

“That doesn’t count,” Rafael insisted. “He didn’t do it! 

“I don’t recall you specifying I was the one who had to destroy my hair,” Bryce breathed easier now that the task was done. “So, the King still reigns!!!”

“Who cares? We wasted enough time on the meathead already. Who's next?” Jackie’s gaze settled on Sienna. “Drink or Dare?” 

“Drink,” Sienna took the shot, her mouth puckering at the taste. 

“I’ll get more drinks,” Bryce decided. “And fix my hair on the way. Olivia, perhaps you can join me?”

“Sure!” She finished her drink and slid out of the booth, following him further into the bar. 

“Okay, so who is really going to get our drinks? Something tells me they’re going to be a while,” Jackie asserted.


End file.
